


Cold Sweat

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s05e12 Stakeout, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Stakeout. Ducky thinks about a comment Gibbs made and decides his old friend was correct.





	Cold Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Ducky felt a cold sweat break out over his body as he stood in the middle of Jethro's sitting room waiting for his friend to return.

What on earth had possessed him?

He blamed Jethro; if he hadn't said, 'I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other' then Ducky wouldn't be standing here waiting to see if he had lost the most important person, the most important relationship, he had ever known.

Jethro had seemed pleased by Ducky's arrival, had led him into his sitting room, poured him a drink and smiled at him. 

Buoyed by the smile, the fond, affectionate look in Jethro's steady gaze, by Jethro's earlier words, Ducky had swallowed half his drink and blurted it out.

There, less than two minutes ago, he'd told Jethro of his true feelings for him. Told him his secret. Told him how much he loved him, how much in love with him he was, how much he wanted him.

And then he'd waited.

Jethro had opened his mouth when the phone had shattered the silence. Cursing, Jethro had gone to answer it.

Had gone, leaving Ducky waiting for his fate to be sealed.

He shivered as the sweat trickled down his back. He drained the rest of the scotch, put the glass on the table and gave serious consideration to fleeing before Jethro could return. 

But it was too late; Jethro returned. His expression was unreadable, but then it often was.

"Jethro -" 

In three strides, Jethro had moved from the door to where Ducky stood, pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

"And that, Dr. Mallard," he said, after several minutes had passed, "is why we don't keep secrets from one another. Look at all the years we've wasted." And before Ducky could speak, Jethro kissed him again.


End file.
